Une amitié perdue
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction de la fiction de InoShikaChou) Kankuro observe deux jeunes frères en train de jouer et prend conscience de tout le temps que Gaara et lui ont perdu.


Note de Karasu999 : Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de InoShikaChou.

Disclaimer : Kankuro et Gaara ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fait aucun profit de cette fic.

La scène se déroule après l'examen Chunin.

**Une amitié perdue**

Kankuro appréciait un moment de tranquillité et de paix à travailler sur les mécanismes de ses pantins tandis que le reste de son équipe était parti s'entraîner, lorsque que des rires enfantins interrompirent le calme ambiant. Il poussa un soupir et leva les yeux sur les deux petits garçons qui jouaient quelques mètres plus loin. Il y a encore quelque temps, il aurait été irrité par le dérangement, mais depuis son retour de Konoha, la répulsion qu'il ressentait à l'égard des enfants avait commencé à s'estomper. Pas qu'il se sente prêt à jouer les baby-sitters, mais il n'en était plus aussi agacé que par le passé.

Débarrassé de ces sentiments négatifs qui obstruaient son jugement, Kankuro était à présent capable de les observer avec davantage d'objectivité, et s'était surpris à s'intéresser à ces deux là. Il les avait déjà remarqués à plusieurs reprises. Il s'agissait de deux frères. Leurs noms lui avait échappé, mais ils devaient avoir deux ou trois ans d'écart. Leur ressemblance était indéniable, bien que le l'aîné ait des yeux et des cheveux d'un brun clair, tandis que ceux de son cadet étaient plus foncés. Kankuro réalisait qu'ils étaient vraiment proches l'un de l'autre. Il ne les avait jamais vu l'un sans l'autre, et…

Il se retint de sursauter en apercevant une ombre à ses côtés. « G… Gaara. » Balbutia-t-il. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. »

L'expression du jeune homme resta de marbre. « Temari et Baki ne vont pas tarder. Ils s'entraînent encore un peu. »

« Oh. » Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Kankuro ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, aussi son attention se reporta sur les deux gamins. Ceux-ci avaient entreprit d'escalader de grands rochers pointus. « Eh ! Faites gaffe là-bas! » Héla-t-il. « Vous allez vous faire mal. » Si l'un d'eux se blessait, il serait obligé de s'en occuper lui-même, étant la personne la plus proche. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter face à un enfant en pleurs. Ce genre de situation lui était totalement étranger.

Les deux garçons lui renvoyèrent un regard coupable et redescendirent immédiatement. Le plus jeune secoua la main d'un air innocent. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nos parents ne vont pas tarder. Il n'y a pas de problème. » Kankuro s'était aperçu que le cadet était le plus poli et le plus responsable des deux frères. Il était un peu timide, mais étonnement intelligent pour son âge. L'aîné était plus aventureux, plus vantard, mais il était également très protecteur envers son frère. Si seulement il prenait un peu plus la peine de l'écouter. Ils ne se fourraient pas aussi souvent dans les ennuis.

« Gaara, » Commença Kankuro, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. « Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qui se serait passé si les choses avaient été différentes ? »

L'autre shinobi, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son arrivée, fronça les sourcils. « Différentes ? »

Kankuro réalisa soudainement que poser une telle question était certainement une erreur, mais il était un peu tard pour se rétracter. « Sans Shukaku. » Répondit-il. Il retint un moment sa respiration.

Gaara se contenta d'un léger frisson. « Non. Il est inutile de s'interroger à ce sujet. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. »

Kankuro hocha la tête. « C'est vrai. » Il avait eut l'impression que son frère cherchait à parler de manière réconfortante, mais ces mots lui paraissaient froids.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gaara se tourna vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qui aurait changé, selon toi ? »

Le marionnettiste le regarda avec étonnement. Etait-il en train d'essayer de lui faire plaisir ? « Eh bien… » En toute honnêteté, il n'avait jamais vraiment osé y songer. « Je suis sûr que tu aurais été le plus gentil et le plus sensible de nous trois. Tu m'aurais mis en garde à propos de mes idées débiles, ce qui ne m'aurait pas empêché de foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis. Tu aurais été doué dans tout ce que tu entreprendrais, et je t'en aurais voulu pour ça. » Kankuro se gratta l'arrière du crâne en riant nerveusement. Il reposa ses yeux sur les deux enfants, si différents et pourtant si proches. Il détourna la tête et murmura doucement. « Ou peut-être qu'on aurait été inséparables. »

Gaara ne répondit pas, et Kankuro observa de nouveau les garçons. Ils étaient en pleine compétition d'acrobaties. L'aîné était un peu plus athlétique, mais chacun faisait de son mieux pour impressionner l'autre.

« Ils te dérangent ? »

« Hmm ? » Kankuro se retourna vers Gaara.

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de les regarder. Ils t'ennuient ? »

« Non, c'est juste… » Il secoua la tête. « Les gamins ne m'énervent plus autant qu'avant. Plus depuis que nous sommes rentrés, en tout cas. »

Gaara parut surpris. « Pourquoi ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent le plus petit garçon se mettre à pleurer. Il était tombé et s'était écorché le genou. Kankuro se leva pour le rejoindre, mais se rendit compte que ce n'était pas nécessaire. L'autre gamin savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était parvenu à calmer son petit frère et à le faire rire à nouveau en l'espace de quelques secondes. Le plus jeune fit un câlin à son aîné. Kankuro était stupéfait de la rapidité avec laquelle la situation avait été prise en main et la totale confiance qui se reflétait dans les yeux du cadet.

_Est-ce que j'aurai été aussi bon dans ce genre de cas ?_

Il regarda son propre frère et ressentit une soudaine brûlure dans la poitrine. Il aurait aimé vivre quelque chose comme cela. Ils avaient manqué tant d'occasions, et à présent, Gaara… Gaara n'avait certainement plus besoin d'un grand frère. Il était plus fort et plus indépendant que beaucoup d'adultes. En quoi Kankuro pourrait-il lui être utile ? Il fut soulagé de voir les parents des deux enfants les chercher. Il n'avait plus tellement envie de comparer leur relation à celle qu'il partageait avec son propre frère.

Le plus jeune garçon se retourna et lui fit un dernier signe de main. « Merci de vous être inquiété pour nous. » Ce n'était pas exactement le cas, mais Kankuro lui renvoya néanmoins son salut.

Il se retourna pour voir que Gaara regardait dans la direction opposée. « Ils ont finis. » Baki et Temari se tenaient un peu plus loin et attendaient que les deux frères les rejoignent.

Kankuro jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux silhouettes des deux enfants et de leurs parents. Ils les distinguaient à peine à présent. Puis il suivit Gaara. Une question restait pourtant logée dans son esprit. _M'appelleras-tu "grand frère" un jour?_


End file.
